Modes
There are different ways to play flippy knife, being Arcade, Combo, Target, and Climb. Arcade Arcade is a randomly generated plat-former in which you try to land your knife on a platform. You can theoretically play this mode infinitely, though once you get to 150 successful lands (doesn't have to be in a row) you get the arcade badge. A land is when you "land" your knife on the platform in front of you. If you skip a platform, you will get credit for how many platforms you skip. Types of platforms * Bookshelf- Often wide, below the landing area is solid, has items inside for aesthetics. * Chair- Platform with set width and height, usually low to the ground. * Shelf- Platform hanging with nothing beneath. * Moving Shelf- Often short in width, moves in an oval vertically or horizontally. * Moose head- Short in width, has antlers hanging off the sides usually making it harder to land. * TV- Platform with set width, solid beneath landing area, and when landed on you are (sometimes) forced to watch an ad. Ways to get coins While playing arcade there are ways to get coins including just getting a land; 1 land = how many coins your knife offers. You can also find coins mid-air, and in bags on platforms in which if you land on that platform you will be rewarded with 20 coins. Combo Combo is a mode where you try to get the most lands on a tree stump in a row. If you miss, your count will be reset. The amount of points is how many flips your knife does multiplied by how many coins your knife offers. Once you miss, you will earn how many points you got with coins. If you get 50 points, you go on a coin streak doubling your points and 4 coins for each land. If you get 100 points, you'll get the combo badge. Combo Trivia * Some knifes have an animation if you flip the knife high enough. * If you stand still for too long, your points will be reset. * Combo mode is the mode the tutorial is held on. Target Target is a mode where you have to aim your knife to hit a target that moves position each time you hit it. Coins earned on the target depends on how precisely you hit it. Edge is 1 point, middle is 2 points, inner is 3 points, and bull's eye is 4 points. These points are multiplied by how many coins your knife offers. Every 10 lands you will get a prize of 45 coins, and 30 lands mean the target will start to move. The points at the end will be earned and given in coins. If you get 100 target points, you get the target badge. Climb Climb is a mode where you have to climb up a cliff by landing back and forth. If you get enough lands, you will get a chest. Each point is earned by each progressing Coins are found in the middle of the air. If you get 100 points, you get the climber badge.